Marcus Weaver
Marcus Weaver is the son of Prime and Callah Weaver, and the brother to Orion, Echo and Archer, born on Coruscant as all his siblings. His father is a long term business partner with Maximilian Bergen and the two chose Marcus and Jezabel to be engaged when she was fourteen and Marcus sixteen. This never bothered Marcus really because he'd always had a thing for the female and didn't want to disappoint his father. Problems arose though when three years after the betroyal, Jezabel told her parents that she had been raped by Jonathan deWinter and as a result was pregnant. Marcus was enraged that day, wanting to hunt the man down and kill him with his bare hands. But his parents managed to control him and when he calmed down, he told them he didn't care for what had happened, if Jezabel still wanted to be his wife, than he would be the father to the child. And so it, was, the wedding was pushed to a few months before the child was born and when the girl with light hair and green eyes was born, Marcus adored her from the moment he saw her. The girl was named Fallon Weaver and Marcus wrote himself down as her father. Years to come, he would say nothing to his little girl, raising her and teaching her things from early on. She was always his little princess and while he wanted more children, Jezabel never got pregnant and it was years before he learned that she had been taking pills to make sure she never had another child. By that time, it didn't much matter anymore, Fallon would always be his. By the time his daughter was five, he wrote the house he was living him under her name and wrote a will leaving all he owned to Fallon. Even after she learned the truth about her birthfather, Marcus made sure she knew that it changed nothing between the two of them. While many believe that Marcus doesn't know about Jezabel's frequent infidelities, he has known for a rather long time, having once hired a private investigatior that taled his wife for the course of six months. He had quite a documentation to see when the man was done. He never confronted his wife, simply pushing himself in his work, and letting her do as he pleased. The ultimate betrayal had been her once again sleeping with the man she'd once claimed raped her, which resulted in the birth of his daughter. Once again, Jezabel was pregnant, giving birth to Tabitha. He simply walked away from his marriage then, but never divorced his wife. Several years back, he learned that due to the work he was doing, a few people got angry with him and wished him dead, opting him to leave Coruscant. Marcus now resides elsewhere in the galaxy, living on his ship. From time to time, he makes plans to meet his daughter but never on the planet she lives on. Beyond that, he speaks to Fallon often, and semi-often with his wife and parents. When his daughter contacted him with the news that she was engaged to John Wright, a boy he had known his entire life thanks to the friendship of John's mother and his wife, he was happy for his little girl. And while he didn't completely agree with her decision to throw Jezabel and her maid out due to it, the two came to an agreement - either Jezabel would come live with him (which he doubted, knowing her), or he would purcuse his wife a condo on Coruscant. When his future son-in-law disappeared during one of his jobs, he knew full well the state it would put his daughter in. He was no fool, he'd seen how in love Fallon was with her childhood friend, even before they had gotten together. Because of this, he tried to stay in contact with her as much as possible but she seemed to have drift away, making it hard for him to reach her without any means of coming to Coruscant. So he enlisted Jezabel's help, promising her that if she did this one thing, he would secure her for the rest of her life, no questions asked. Fallon was in a dreadful state, and he soon put two and two together - his daughter was pregnant and giving birth. They'd been sure she'd given birth to a stillborn but somehow his granddaughter had the strength to take her first breath when all hope had been lost and begin her life. Jezabel and Marcus made a decision then, one he knew would make Fallon hate him for the rest of her life when he found out - to lie and say the baby had died. Jezabel left with the baby girl, bringing her to him. As he'd once adore Fallon the moment he saw her, he found the same about his granddaughter, who he'd named Cora Delila Weaver. Right then and there, he enrolled her to the Regent School for the Gifted on Naboo which she would begin at the age of four. Since then, he's became a benefactor for the school while he and Jezabel began to care for the girl. His wife cared little for her while in infancy but Cora had managed to win her over eventually, surprising Marcus the most. Category:Character Category:Male Category:NPC Category:Non Force User Category:Coruscant Category:Human Category:Weaver Family